Raizen's Adventure
|} Ally: |hp=100|def=10|coin=2000|esk=267}} |} Odin: “It’s exceptionally cold today. The soldiers’ stamina was draining fast. I have to end this quickly.” Odin: Soldiers, march! 【End】 　　Led by Odin, the North Alliance successfully repelled the demons, but they had paid a big price for it. The bloodshed painted the snowfield red like ruby. Standing beside the corpses of his fellows, Odin could hear the crying of those surviving soldiers who were worn out; and the smell of blood kept hitting his nerve. Odin: Not enough, not yet. I need more blood...Kill them all… Odin: “What is this...no, It’s not my will...It must be the armor’s...I can’t stay here!” Loki: Odin! Where are you going? You’re still injured...Odin! 　　Odin ran to the deserted woods. He could feel the power of armor engulfing his soul and body. The power was so strong that Odin’s face was twisted when resisting it, gasping for breath. Odin: “I have to leave, anywhere but not here...” 　　Odin's will started fading away and barely saw the road ahead. Bumping into someone and falling down, he opened his eyes and there was a white-haired man Raizen standing in front of him. 　　Raizen looked drowsy as if he just woke up. Looking around, he was puzzled about where he was. Raizen: ...What had happened? }} Ally: |hp=100|def=10|coin=2000|esk=268}} |} Odin: You...better...leave...I'm about to lose control...I'll kill you! 　　Odin's words had drawn Raizen's attention. He slightly closed his eyes and gave a sneer of disdain to Odin. Raizen: Is it a threat? How can you kill me without even being able to control your own power? Odin: I...Ahhhhh——! 　　Provoked by Raizen's taunting attitude, Odin could not longer hold the fury of his armor; a burst of elemental power had cut off the trees nearby. Shrouded in black mist, Odin was giving out a sinister energy, as if a grim reaper from hell. Odin: Let's kill...Only blood and sweat can make a true warrior! Raizen: You have the guts and power...Nice! 【End】 　　Clashes were echoing through the woods. In the blink of an eye, both of them had countered with each other almost 100 times, and the shockwave of which crushed the ground and trees around. Odin: “Why can't I even hurt him with the power of my armor?” 　　Holding his Gungnir, Odin injected elemental power into the weapon and tried to thrust it into Raizen. He, however, did not dodge the attack. Contracting his muscles, Raizen held the Gungnir under the arm, which made Odin unable to move. }} Ally: |hp=58200|def=370|coin=2000|esk=865}} |} Raizen: You’re not strong enough to make me move. Odin: ...Why do you have such power? Raizen: I'll tell you if you can beat me. Now, let me show you how to make good use of power! 　　Raizen suddenly stopped after moving a few steps, completely still like a stone. At this moment, Odin heard some gurgling noises, which actually came from Raizen's stomach. 【End】 Raizen: ...I'm starving...I need to eat...No! I can't break that promise! 　　Raizen shook his head and gritted his teeth. He seemed to refrain from doing something. Odin: “He is resisting it for protecting his own belief, just like me...I'm too weak. I have to become stronger for the sake of the realm!” 　　Odin let out a shout in his heart, striving to absorb all the black energy and get rid of its control. Then, he stood up with his Gungnir and looked at Raizen. Odin: Bring it on. I'll use all my power to defeat you. Raizen: Last round! }} Ally: |hp=86010|def=420|coin=2000|esk=866}} |hp=355210|def=420|coin=2000|esk=16}} |} Odin: For the northern realm, for our hope, I must defeat you! I must become stronger——! 【After Battles】 Odin: “Em...my wound...It must have been done by the demons in the battle...Darn it!” 【End】 　　Two kinds of power were wrestling with each other; the heat given out from which had melted the snow nearby, turning it into water vapour. After a while, the dark elemental power started fading away. 　　The power was being engulfed bit by bit, which eventually vanished into thin air. The battle was over. Odin, who was wore out, knelt down, clinging to the Gungnir to support his body. He look at Raizen, who stood up straight to show his invincibility and toughness. Odin: I—— Loki: Odin! Found you! Those demons are raiding on us again! We need your command! Odin: Loki, I’m in the middle of the fight. Don’t disturb me. Loki: What are you talking about? I can’t see anyone else here. Odin: Um?! That man...disappeared… Loki: Are you too exhausted? You should take a rest after this battle. We can’t afford to lose you. 　　Loki pulled his hand and left immediately. Looking at the empty woods, Odin believed that the fierce battle was not an illusion. It did happen! Odin: I don’t know who you’re, but thank you. Odin: “Maybe one day my mind will be engulfed by the armor. Despite all this, I’ll keep resisting it till my last breath. It’s the only redemption I can do.” }} zh:雷禪的故事